1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to a multiband antenna and a wireless communication device employing the multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones). A portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies, requiring the presence of a multiband antenna. A typical multiband antenna has a switch circuit, which includes a plurality of capacitors, a plurality of inductors, and one or more switches. A working frequency of the multiband antenna is regulated by the switches. Therefore, the aforementioned multiband antenna tends to be large with a complicated structure, compromising efforts toward miniaturization of portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.